Les Vampires de Manhattan
by NemoGilliMelie
Summary: Snobs et branchés, Mimi et son frère Jack sont les étudiants les plus glamours du lycée. Theodora cultive plutôt un look "vintage", alors pourquoi un garçon comme Jack s'intéresserai-il à elle ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec Aggie, une élève retrouvée morte, vidée de son sang ? Theodora est déterminée à le découvrir quand apparaît sur sa peau un entrelacs de veines bleutées.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà,

J'aimerai faire partager à tous, un roman que je suis en train de lire, un roman fiction qui se divise en plusieurs tome.

Comme toute histoire, le début est toujours un peu barbant, mais plus on est dedans plus on a envie de savoir, personnellement j'ai déjà dévoré deux tome en une semaine.

Je précise que l'auteur de cette oeuvres est MELISSA DE LA CRUZ née en 1971 à Manille. Après des études d'histoire de l'art et d'anglais, elle est devenue journaliste et écrivain. Elle vit aujourd'hui à Los Angeles.

En postant chapitre par chapitre j'espère vous faire découvrir une histoire dont vous serez peut-être accro, (perso moi j'le suis XD) et peut être inciter plus de monde à découvrir cette oeuvres.

Voilà, donc pour ceux qu'ils le souhaites, je vous invites à venir lire. Merci


	2. Chapter 2

La famille n'était pas simplement la somme des connexions engendrées par un vaste réseau de relations. [...] Une famille [...] c'était un nom, un patrimoine symbolique et matériel, et une forme de participation active à la société américaine [...] "qui décrivait une lignée dans sa totalité, passé, présente et future".

Eric Homberger, Mrs. Astor's New York

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this ?

You will suck the life out of me...

"Impossible de l'enfouir sous terre

Impossible de l'empêcher de hurler

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Tu me tueras en aspirant ma vie..."

Muse, Time Is Running out


	3. Chapter 3

Sur les cent deux personnes débarquées du Mayflower en Novembre 1620, moins de la moitié survécurent jusqu'à l'établissement de la colonie de Plymouth l'année suivante. Bien que la personne n'eût péri au cours de la traversée, la vie après l'arrivée se révéla d'une difficulté extrême, particulièrement pour les plus tous ceux qui succombèrent étaient âgés de seize ans à peine.

Les causes de cette stupéfiante mortalité sont, pour partie, la rudesse de l'hivers, mais aussi le fait que, contrairement aux hommes, qui bâtissaient les habitations et bénéficiaient du grand air et d'eau fraîche, les femmes et les enfants étaient confinés dans les recoins humides et surpeuplés du navire, où les maladies progressaient beaucoup plus rapidement. Après les deux mois de voyage, ils restèrent encore quatre mois à bord, le temps que les hommes bâtissent entrepôts et logement à terre.

Les jeunes puritaines s'occupaient quotidiennement des malades, s'exposant ainsi à un large éventail de maladies, notamment une affection fatale du sang que les documents historiques mentionnent sous le nom de "consomption".

Myles standish fut élu gouverneur de la colonie en 1622, et réélu annuellement pendant trente années consécutives. Il eut avec sa femme, rose, quatorze enfants, une remarquable série de sept paires de jumeaux. Par extraordinaire, en quelques années, les effectifs de la colonie doublèrent grâce aux naissance multiples signalées dans toutes les familles survivantes.

Extrait de

Mort et vie dans les colonies de Plymouth, 1620-1641,

par le Pr Lawrence Winslow Van Alen.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal de Catherine Carver

21 Novembre 1620

Le Mayflower

L'hiver a été rude. John supporte mal la mer, et nous avons toujours froid. Peut-être trouverons-nous la paix sur ces terres nouvelles, même si beaucoup estiment que nous ne sommes pas hors de danger. La côte que j'aperçois par l'écoutille ressemble à celle de Southampton, ce qui m'emplit de gratitude. Mon pays me manquera toujours, mais les nôtres n'y sont plus en sécurité. Pour ma part je n'accorde pas foi aux rumeurs, mais nous devons nous plier aux instructions. Il en a toujours été ainsi chez nous. John et moi voyageons comme mari et femme à présent. Nous avons l'intention de nous marier bientôt. Nos effectifs sont bien trop réduits, et pour survivre il nous faudra être beaucoup plus nombreux.

Peut-être les choses changeront-elles. Peut-être que la fortune nous sourira et que notre situation s'améliorera.

Le navire a jeté l'ancre. Nous sommes arrivés. Un nouveau monde nous attend !

C.C


	5. Chapter 5

NEW YORK CITY

Le présent

Chapitre 1

Le bank était un bâtiment de pierre décrépit situé tout au bout de Houston Street, à la limite entre les gravats d'East Village et les régions reculées du Lower East Side. Ancien siège de la vénérable compagnie d'investissement et de courtage Van Alen, il avait une présence imposante, massive, dans le plus pur style beaux-arts : façade à six colonnes, fronton intimidant bordé de dentelure aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il était resté vide, désolé et abandonné pendant des années, jusqu'au soir d'hiver où un patron de boîtes de nuit borgne était tombé dessus par hasard en sortant de Katz's Deli , où présenter la nouvelle musique que mixaient ses DJ's : un son obsédant et sombre qu'ils appelaient "trance" .

Les pulsations de la musique se déversaient jusque sur le trottoir, où Theodora Van Alen , petite brune de quinze ans, les yeux bleu vif soulignés de khôl charbonneux, se tenait nerveusement au bout de la file d'attente qui s'étirait devant le club. Elle tripotait son vernis à ongle noir qui s'écaillait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

- T'inquiète, répondit son meilleur ami, Oliver Hazard-Perry, en haussant les sourcils. Dylan nous a garanti que se serait du gâteau. Et, en plus, on peut toujours leur montrer cette plaque, là. C'est ta famille qui a construit cet endroit, tu te rappelles ?

Il sourit largement.

- Tu parles d'un scoop ! fit Theodora, narquoise, en levant les yeux au ciel.

En effet, l'île de Manhattan était indissolublement liée à l'histoire de sa famille. Aussi loin qu'elle pût remonter, celle-ci avait des liens avec le musée Frick, la voie rapide Van Wyck ou le planétarium Hayden, à quelques institutions (ou voie publique majeures) prés. Non que cela changeât quoi que ce fût dans sa vie. Elle avait à peine de quoi payer les vingt-cinq dollars de l'entrée.

Oliver la prit affectueusement par les épaules.

- Arrêtes de te tracasser ! Tu t'en fais trop. On va se marrer promis.

- J'aurais bien aimé que Dylan nous attende, s'inquiéta Theodora.

Elle frissonna dans son long cardigan noir aux coudes troués, trouvé la semaine précédente dans une friperie de Manhattan Valley. Il sentait le moisi et l'eau de rose éventé, et la silhouette menue de Theodora se perdait dans ses plis volumineux. Elle avait toujours l'air de se noyer dans ses vêtements. Le gilet noir lui descendait presque aux mollets ; en dessous, elle portait un fin tee-shirt noir sur un sous-pull gris usé. Et, en bas, une longue jupe de paysanne qui traînait par terre, telle une gamine des rues du XIX siècle, elle avait les ourlets tout noirs à force de balayer les trottoirs. aux pieds, elle portait ses baskets Jack Purcell préférées, les noir et blanc avec un trou réparé au chatterton sut l'orteil droit. Ses boucles noires étaient retenues par une écharpe perlée trouvée dans l'armoire de sa grand-mère.

Theodora était extrêmement jolie. Elle avait un visage doux, en forme de coeur, un parfait petit nez retroussé, la peau fine et laiteuse ; mais sa beauté avait quelque chose de presque surnaturel. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine dans des hardes de sorcière. Les élèves du lycée Duchesne trouvaient qu'elle s'habillait comme une clocharde. Sa timidité maladive et sa réserve n'arrangeait rien car on la croyait bêcheuse, alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Elle était calme, tout simplement.

Oliver, grand et mince, avait un visage pâle aux traits délicats sous une éclatante tignasse châtain, des pommettes saillantes et un chaleureux regard noisette. Il portait un long manteau militaire gris sur une chemise en flanelle et un jean troué. Bien sûr, la chemise en flanelle était de chez John Varvatos et le jean était un Citizens of Humanity. Oliver avait beau aimer jouer les jeunes rebelles, il n'en adorait pas moins acheter ses fringues à SoHo.

Tous deux étaient amis depuis le CE1 : un beau jour, la gouvernante de Theodora avait oublié d lui donner son déjeuner, et Oliver avait partagé avec elle son sandwich salade-mayo. Chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre et, quand ils s'ennuyaient, ils aimaient se lire à voix haute des pages prises au hazard dans le roman culte Infinite Jest . Tous deux descendaient des fondateurs de Duchesne et avaient des ancêtres qui remontaient jusqu'au Mayflower . Theodora comptait pas moins de six présidents des Etats-Unis dans son arbre généalogique. Mais malgré leur prestigieux pedigree, ils s'intégraient mal à Duchesne. Oliver préférait les musées aux matchs de crosse ; quant à Theodora, elle ne se coupait jamais les cheveux et s'habillait dans les surplus.

Dylan Ward était un nouvel ami à eux. C'était un garçon au visage triste, avec de longs cils, des yeux de braise et une mauvaise réputation. On racontait qu'il avait un casier judiciaire et qu'il venait de se faire renvoyer d'une école militaire. Pour qu'il soit acceptait au lycée de Duchesne, son grand père avait, paraît-il, soudayé la directrice en finançant une nouveau gymnase. Dylan s'était immédiatement rapproché de Theodora et Oliver, en qui il avait reconnu des exclus comme lui.

Theodora se mordit les joues et sentit son estomac se nouer d'anxiété. C'aurait été tellement confortable de traîner simplement avec Oliver dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, à écouter de la musique et zapper sur la vidéo à la demande ! Oliver aurait chargé une nouvelle partie de Vice City sur l'écran, pendant qu'elle aurait feuilleté des magazines de papier glacé en s'imaginant, elle aussi, en train de paresser sur un yacht en Sardaigne, de danser le flamenco à Madrid ou de déambuler, pensive, dans les rues de Bombay.

- Ca ne me dit rien de bon, dit-elle.

- Ne sois pas si négative, la gronda Oliver.

C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée d'abandonner le confort de sa chambre pour braver la vie nocturne de New York, et il ne voulait pas avoir à le regretter.

- Si tu te dis qu'on rentrera, reprit-il, on rentrera. C'est une question de confiance en soi, crois-moi.

Juste à ce moment, son BlackBerry sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche et consulta l'écran.

- C'est Dylan. Il est à l'intérrieur, il nous retrouve prés des fenêtres à l'étage. Ca te va ?

- Je suis bien, tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle, soudain prise de doute au sujet de sa tenue.

- Tu es très bien, répondit-il automatiquement. Tu es super. ajouta-t-il en pianotant une réponse avec son pouce.

- Tu ne me regardes même pas.

- Je te regardes tous les jours.

Oliver se mit à rire, croisa son regard, puis rougit curieusement et détourna les yeux. Son BlackBerry sonna de nouveau, et cette fois il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner pour répondre.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Theodora vit un taxi s'arrêter et un grand blond en sortir. Au moment où il prenait pied sur la chaussée, un second taxi surgit en trombe dans la sens inverse. Il fit une embardée brutale et sembla tout d'abord en mesure de l'éviter, mais au dernier moment le garçon se jeta devant lui et disparut sous ses roues. Le taxi ne s'arrêta même pas et poursuivit sa course folle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Theodora.

Le garçon était couché, elle en était sûre. Il s'était fait renverser, il devait être mort.

- Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux Oliver, qui semblait s'être volatilisé.

theodora traversa la rue en courant, certaine de trouver un cadavre, mais le garçon était debout face à elle. Sain et sauf.

- Tu devrais être mort, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire perplexe.

Theodora fut un peu décontenancée : elle le connaissait du lycée. C'était Jack Force. Le fameux Jack Force. Ce genre de type : capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, premier rôle dans la pièce du club de théâtre, son mémoire sur les centres commerciaux publié dans le magazine Wired , tellement beau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Peut-être qu'elle imaginait des choses. Elle avait seulement cru la voir plonger sous les roues du taxi, sans doute. C'était forcément ça. La fatigue, probablement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais complètement à l'ouest, lâcha-t-elle maladroitement ( elle voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé fan de trance ).

- Mais je n'y suis pas, en faite. Je vais là-bas, dit-t-il en désignant le club qui jouxtait le Bank , où une rock star en état d'ébriété avancée faisait passer plusieurs groupies gloussante derrière le cordon de velours.

Theodora rougit.

- Oh, j'aurais dû deviner.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi t'excuser ? Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu deviner ? Tu lis dans les pensées, ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais peut-être bien.

Elle sourit. Il flirtait avec elle, et elle flirtait avec lui. Bon, d'accord, c'était bien son imagination. Il ne s'était pas du tout jeté sous les roues d'un taxi.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit si amical. La plupart des garçons de Duchesne étaient tellement bêcheurs que Theodora ne faisait même pas attention à eux. Ils étaient tous pareils, avec leurs blagues nulles et leurs vestes de crosse. Elle n'avait jamais accordé à Jack Force plus qu'une pensée distraite en passant. Il était en première, sur la planète tout le monde m'aime. Ils avaient beau fréquenter le même lycée, c'est à peine s'ils respiraient le même air. Et, en plus, sa soeur jumelle était l'indomptable Mimi Force, dont le seul but dans la vie était de rendre les autres malheureux. "tu vas à un enterrement ?", "Tu es SDF, maintenant ?", voilà le genre de vannes minables que Mimi lui balançait. D'ailleurs, où était-elle, Mimi ? Les jumeaux force n'était-ils pas collés par la hanche comme des siamois ?

- Dis-moi, tu veux venir ? J'ai ma carte de membre, lui proposa Jack en dévoilant dans un sourire l'alignement de ses belles dents.

Avant qu'elle ai pu réagir, Oliver se matérialisa à côté d'elle. Allons bon ! D'où sort-il ? se demanda Theodora. Et comment fait-il pour réussir tout le temps ce coup-là ? Oliver avait un don pour apparaître subitement, pile au moment où on ne voulait pas le voir.

- Te voilà, ma chère, dit-t-il avec une nuance de reproche.

Theodora cligna des yeux.

- Tiens, Ollie. Tu connais Jack ?

Qui ne le connaît pas ? répondit Oliver en l'ignorant royalement. Tu viens, bébé ? ordonna-t-il d'un ton de propriétaire. Ils ont enfin ouvert les portes.

Il fit un geste en direction du Bank , où un troupeau d'adolescents habillés en noir s'engouffrait entre les colonnes cannelées.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

- Déjà ? demanda Jack, les yeux de nouveau pétillants.

- Pas trop tôt, intervint Oliver avec un sourire menaçant.

Jack haussa les épaules.

- A un de ces jours, Theodora, dit-il en remontant le col de son manteau de tweed et en s'éloignant.

- Quel pauvre type ! se plaignit Oliver tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la file d'attente.

Bras croisés, il prit un air contrarié. Theodora garda le silence, le coeur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

Jack Force connaissait son nom.

Ils avançaient centimètre par centimètre, se rapprochant lentement de la drag queen armée d'une écritoire qui fusillait tout le monde du regard derrière le cordon de velours. Ce clone d'Elvira toisait chaque groupe avec un mépris souverain, mais personne n'était refoulé.

- Bon tu te rappelles : s'ils font des histoires, reste calme et sois positives. Il faut que tu nous visualises en train d'entrer, d'accord ? chuchota Oliver.

Theodora opina. Ils avancèrent, mais leur progression fut stoppée par un videur qui leva sa grosse patte.

- Vos papiers ! aboya-t-il.

Les doigts tremblants, Theodora sortit un permis de conduire au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, mais plastifié avec sa vraie photo. Oliver fit de même. Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était sûr, elle allait se faire prendre, et on l'enverrait en prison pour ça. Mais elle se remémora ce qu'avait dit Oliver. Du calme. Confiance. Sois positive.

Le videur passa leurs permis sous une machine à infrarouge, qui ne bipa pas. Il s'immobilisa, fronça les sourcils, leva les papiers à hauteur des ses yeux, leur lança un regard dubitatif.

Theodora s'efforçait de dégager un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas, le coeur battant à tout rompre sous ses minces couches de vêtements. Bien sûr qu'on me donne vingt et un ans. J'ai déjà fait ça. Ce permis n'a absolument rien de louche.

Le gros videur le glissa de nouveau sous la machine. Il secoua la tête.

- Ca ne vas pas, marmonna-t-il.

Oliver regarda Theodora, tout pâle. Theodora crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue de toute sa vie. Les minutes s'étiraient interminablement. Les gens derrière eux dans la queue commençaient à manifester leur impatience.

Ce permis n'a rien de louche. Calme et confiance. Calme et confiance. Elle visualisa mentalement le videur leur faisant signe d'entrer, Oliver et elle pénétrant dans le club. LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER. LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER. LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER. ALLEZ, LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER !

Le videur leva les yeux, surpris, presque comme s'il avait entendue. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Et soudain, sans raison, il leur rendit leurs permis et leur fit signe d'avancer, exactement comme Theodora l'avait imaginé.

Theodora soufla longuement. Elle échangea avec Oliver un discret regard de triomphe.

Ils étaient entrés.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 2

Juste à côté du Bank se trouvait un tout autre genre d club typique de Manhattan. C'était le genre de boîte qui n'existe qu'une fois par décennie : un point dans la galaxie mondaine vers lequel convergent les dieux de la publicité, de la mode et de la célébrité pour créer quelque chose d'unique et de spectaculaire. Dans la droite ligne de la tradition sacrée du Studio 54 au milieu des années soixante-dix, du Palladium à la fin des années quatre-vingt et du Moomba au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, le Block 122 jouissait du statut d'icône qui définit tout un mouvement, un style de vie, une génération. Le gratin des citoyens les plus beaux, enviés, célèbres et puissants l'avait élu comme point de chute, comme l'endroit où il fallait être. C'était leur habitat naturel, la mare où ils venaient s'abreuver ; et comme nous étions au XXI siècle, l'ère des privilèges exorbitants, ils payaient même des sommes astronomiques pour être sûrs de se retrouver entre eux. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour tenir à distance les gens du commun. A l'intérieur de ce sanctuaire, à la table la plus convoitée, entourée d'un assortiment scintillant de mannequins mineurs, de stars du cinéma à peine pubère et de fils et filles de, était assise la jeune femme la plus fabuleuse de toute l'histoire de New York City : Madeleine "Mimi" Force. Seize ans tirant sur les trente-quatre avec une injection de Botox entre les yeux.

Mimi, c'était le succès en personne. Elle avait la beauté de la jeunesse doré et les membres lissent, tonifiées à la gym Pilates, qui allaient avec son statut de reine des abeilles ; mais elle transcendait le stéréotype tout en l'incarnant dans son essence même. Elle s'habillait en trente-quatre et chaussait du quarante-deux. Elle mangeait n'importe quoi sans jamais prendre un gramme. Elle allait se coucher sans jamais se démaquiller et se réveillait le teint clair, immaculé comme sa conscience.

Mimi était au Block 122 tous les soirs, y compris ce vendredi. Avec Bliss Llewellyn, une grande Texane élancée récemment à Duchesne, elles avaient passé l'après-midi à se pomponner pour les festivités de la soirée. Ou plutôt, Bliss avait passé l'après-midi assise au bord du lit de Mimi, à pousser des cris d'admiration pendant que Mimi essayait toute sa garde-robe. Elles s'étaient décidées pour un petit haut Marni sexy-mais-genre-bohème-excentrique-avec-la-bretelle-qui-tombe-juste-un-peu-de-l'épaule, une micro-minijupe en jean Earnest Swen et une étole pailletée en cachemire rick Owens. Mimi aimait être accompagnée, et elle trouvait en Bliss la suivante idéale. Elle avait sympathisé avec elle uniquement à la demande de son père, dont le sénateur Llewellyn était un collègue important. Au départ, Mimi s'était irritée contre cette directive, mais elle avait changé d'avis en comprenant à quel point l'allure un peu chevaline de Bliss mettait en valeur sa sublime beauté. Et, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait, c'était ressortir sue un fond adéquat. Adossée contre les coussins moelleux, elle regardait Bliss avec approbation.

- Tchin, dit cette dernière en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de Mimi, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- A nous, acquiesça Mimi en sifflant le fond de son cocktail violet luminescent.

C'était le cinquième de la soirée, et pourtant elle avait la tête aussi claire qu'en commandant le premier. Ca la déprimait de mettre aussi longtemps à ressentir de l'ivresse ces temps-ci. C'était presque comme si l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur son sang. Le comité l'avait prévenue que cela arriverait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire sur le moment. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas censée s'adonner aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu à l'autre solution, la plus puissante. Le comité avait trop de règlements. C'était au point qu'il régissait pratiquement toute sa vie. Elle fit signe au serveur pour qu'il apporte une nouvelle tournée, en claquant des doigts si fort qu'elle faillit réduire en miettes la table basse en verre devant elle.

Quel était l'intérêt de sortir de New York si on ne pouvait même pas se soûler un peu ? Elle déplia ses jambes et les étendit langoureusement sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur les genoux de son frère. Son cavalier, dix-neuf ans, héritier d'une fortune pharmaceutique et actionnaire actuel de la boîte, fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. A vrai dire, il était difficile de dire s'il était même conscient : affalé sur l'épaule d Mimi, il bavait.

- Arrêtes, la rembarra Benjamin Force en la repoussant brutalement.

Tous deux avaient les mêmes cheveux blond-blanc, la même peau sublime, les mêmes yeux verts aux paupières tombantes, les même membres longs et graciles. Mais leurs tempéraments différaient du tout au tout. Mimi était aussi bavarde et enjouée que Benjamin - surnommé "Blackjack" pendant son enfance à cause de ses colères, ce qui s'était transformé en "Jack" à l'adolescence - était taciturne et réservé.

Mimi et Jack étaient les seuls enfants de Charles Force, le magnat des médias sexagénaire à la crinière argentée, propriétaire d'un réseau télévisuel en pleine ascension, d'une chaîne d'information câblées, d'un tabloïd à succès, de plusieurs stations de radio et d'un empire d'édition qui faisait son beurre avec des biographies des stars du catch. Son épouse, anciennement Trinity Burden, était une doyenne du circuit mondain de New York et présidait les comités de charité les plus prestigieux. Elle avait joué un rôle déterminant dans la fondation du comité, dont Jack et Mimi étaient les plus jeunes membres. Les Force vivaient à l'une des adresses les plus convoitées de la ville, un hôtel particulier de grand luxe, parfaitement aménagé, qui couvrait un bloc entier, juste en face du Metropolitan Museum of Art.

- Allez, quoi ! bouda Mimi en replaçant immédiatement ses pieds sur les genoux de son frère. J'ai besoin d'étirer mes jambes. Elles me font un mal de chien. Touches ! exigea-t-elle en attrapant son mollet ferme pour lui faire sentir la tension du muscle sous la peau.

Le cardio-strip-tease, ça donnait des courbatures d'enfer.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Arrêtes, je te dis ! dit-il tout bas, de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

Mimi retira aussitôt ses jambes fuselées pour les replier sous elle. Ses talons Alaïa de dix centimètres esquintèrent au passage le daim blanc du canapé et laissèrent des griffures sales sur le coussin immaculé.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Son frère venait d'arriver, et il était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Tu as soif ? persifla-t-elle.

Jack était un tel bonnet de nuit, ces derniers temps ! Il ne venait presque plus aux réunions du comité, ce qui aurait fait hurler leurs parents s'ils l'avaient su. Il n'avait pas de petite amie ; il avait l'air faible et épuisé, et il était indéniablement bougon. Mimi se demandait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait de conquêtes.

Jack haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Je sors prendre l'air.

- Bonne idée, intervint Bliss en s'empressant de se lever. Je vais m'en griller une, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton excuse en agitant un paquet de cigarettes devant les yeux de Mimi.

- Moi aussi, dit Aggie Carondolet, une autre élève de Duchesne.

Elle faisait parte de la bande de Mimi et l'imitait en tout point, balayage à cinq cents dollars et air maussade compris.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation, répondit Mimi d'une voix morose, alors que c'était tout le contraire de la vérité.

On ne prenait pas congé de Mimi : on était congédié.

Aggie fit une petite moue et Bliss sourit nerveusement avant de suivre Jack vers le fond du club.

Mimi haussa les épaules. Elle ne prenait jamais la peine de suivre les règles, et allumait ses cigarettes où et quand l'envie l'en prenait. Un journal à potins s'était un jour offert la joie de publier la somme à cinq chiffres des amendes qu'elle avait récoltées. Elle les regarda disparaître tous les trois dans la foule des corps qui bondissaient sur la piste de danse au son des paroles crues d'un groupe de rap.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-elle en reportant finalement son attention sur le garçon qui ne l'avait pratiquement pas quittée de la soirée.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux bonnes semaines, une éternité selon les critères de Mimi.

- Fais quelque chose, poursuivit-elle.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? murmura-t-il faiblement en lui léchant l'oreille.

- Hummm, gloussa-t-elle en posant une main sous son menton pour sentir la pulsation de ses veines.

c'était tentant. Mais peut-être plus tard, pas là, pas en public en tout cas. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà eu sa dose de lui la veille... et que c'était contre le règlement... Il leur fallait pas abuser des familiers humains, blablabla. Il leur fallait au moins quarante-huit heures pour récupérer... Mais oh, il sentait merveilleusement bon... un soupçon d'after-shave Armani... et en dessous... charnel et vital... Si elle avait pu en prendre juste une petite bouché... une toute petite... bouchée... Mais le Comité se réunissait en bas, juste en dessous du Block 122. Il devait y avoir plusieurs sentinelles dans les parages, en ce moment même, aux aguets... Elle risquait de se faire prendre. Quoique... Il faisait sombre dans le carré VIP... Qui remarquerait quoi que ce soit dans cette foule ?

Non, ils l'apprendraient. Quelqu'un le leur dirait. Leur manière de tout savoir sur vous faisait froid dans le dos... C'était presque comme s'ils étaient toujours là, à regarder dans votre tête. Tant pis, la prochaine fois, peut-être. Elle allait le laisser récupérer de l'autre nuit. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était trop mignon : beau et vulnérable, juste comme elle mes aimait. Mais, pour le moment, complètement hors service.

- Excuse-moi une seconde, lui dit-elle.

Elle bondit de son siège tellement vite que la serveuse qui apportait un plateau de martinis-litchis sursauta. La bande groupée autour du canapé cligna des yeux. Ils auraient juré qu'une seconde plus tôt elle était assise, et voilà qu'en un éclair elle se retrouvait au milieu de la salle, à danser avec un autre - car, pour Mimi, il y avait toujours un autre, et puis un autre et un autre encore, tous trop heureux de danser avec elle... et elle sembla danser pendant des heures sans même que ses pieds touchent le sol. Une tornade blonde, étourdissante, sur des talons à huit cents dollars.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la table, le visage illuminé d'une lumière transcendante (ou était-ce simplement la crème pailletée Benfit High Beam ?), d'une beauté presque douloureuse à voir, elle trouva son cavalier endormi, effondré sur le coin de la table. Quel dommage.

Mimi s'empara de son téléphone. Elle venait de réaliser que Bliss n'était jamais revenue de sa pause cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 3

Elle ne trouvait sa place nulle part. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Quoi de plus ridicule qu'une pom-pom girl socialement inadaptée ? Les filles comme elle n'étaient pas censées avoir de problèmes. Elles étaient censées être parfaites. Mais Bliss Llewellyn ne se sentait pas vraiment parfaite. Elle se sentait décalée, déplacée. Elle regardait sa soi-disant meilleure amie, Mimi Force, asticoter son frère tout en ignorant son cavalier. Une soirée typique avec les jumeaux Force : un moment ils se chamaillaient, l'instant d'après ils étalaient une affection à vous donner la chair de poule ; surtout quand ils faisaient ce truc de se regarder dans les yeux, où l'on voyait qu'ils se parlaient sans ouvrir la bouche. Bliss évita le regard pénétrant de Mimi et tenta de se distraire en riant aux blagues que lui racontait l'acteur à côté d'elle, mais rien dans cette soirée - pas même le fait qu'on leur ait donné la meilleure table, ou que le mannequin Calvin Klein à sa gauche lui ait demandé son numéro - n'était en mesure de la réconforter.

Déjà à Houston elle ressentait cela : l'impression bizarre de ne pas être complètement là. Mais au Texas c'était plus facile à dissimuler. Là-bas, elle avait une volumineuse chevelure bouclée et le meilleur flip arrière de l'équipe. Tout le monde la connaissait depuis qu'elle était un "p'tit bout d'chou", et elle avait grandi à New York, y avait facilement gagné l'élection. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se rebeller, elle vivait dans l'Upper East Side et était inscrite au lycée Duchesne.

Bien sûr, Manhattan ce n'était pas Houston : les boucles et le flip arrière de Bliss ne disaient rien à personne dans sa nouvelle école, qui n'avait même pas d'équipe de football américain, et encore moins de pom-pom girls en minijupe. Mais quand même, elle ne serait pas attendue à faire tellement plouc. Après tout, les grands magasins Neiman Marcus, originaires de Dallas, n'avaient pas de secrets pour elle ! Elle avait les mêmes jeans True Religion et les mêmes tee-shirts James Perse que tout un chacun. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'était pointée le jour de la rentrée en pull Ralph Lauren pastel et kilt écossais Anna Sui (dans un effort pour ressembler aux filles représentées dans le catalogue du lycée), avec un sac Chanel hyper-clinquant en cuir blanc à chaîne dorée, tout cela pour se retrouver au milieu de camarades de classe sobrement vêtus de pulls marins minables et de pantalons de velours côtelé défraîchis. Personne à Manhattan ne portait de pastel ni de Chanel blanc (du moins pas en automne). Même cette fille gothique un peu cinglée, Theodora Van Alen, avait un chic que Bliss était incapable d'égaler.

Bliss connaissait sur le bout des doigts tous les Jimmy, Manolo et autres Stella. Elle avait étudié à fond la garde-robe de Misha Barton. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont les New-Yorkaises arrangeaient le tout, qui la faisait passer pour une pauvre apprentie modeuse qui n'aurait jamais ouvert un magazine. En plus, il y avait l'histoire de son accent : au début, personne ne la comprenait et, quand elle disait "Saaaalut, tout l'monde", ils l'imitaient en se payant sa tête.

Pendant un moment, Bliss s'était sentie condamnée à la placardisation sociale pour le restant de sa vie de lycéenne, rejetée comme une paria au lieu de faire des ravages. Et cela, jusqu'à l'instant où les cieux s'étaient déchirés. Alors, la foudre avait frappé et un miracle s'était produit : la fabuleuse Mimi Force l'avait personnellement prise en main. Mimi était en première et avait un an de plus qu'elle . Elle et son frère Jack étaient les Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt de Duchesne, un couple qui n'était pas censé être un couple, mais qui en était un néanmoins, et souverain s'il en était. Mimi dirigeait l'orientation des nouveaux ; elle avait jeté un regard sur la tenue de Bliss - cardignan pastel, bottines vernies, kilt écossais mal coupé, sac Chanel matelassé - et avait déclaré : "J'adore. C'est tellement nul que c'est génial."

Et voilà.

D'un coup, Bliss s'était retrouvée dans la clique des branchés, qui se révélait d'ailleurs identique à celle de Houston :des garçons sportifs (sauf qu'il faisaient de la crosse et de l'aviron au lieu de jouer au fooball américain), des filles uniformément jolies (sauf qu'elles participaient à des groupes de discussion et visaient les universités les plus prestigieuses), et le même accord tacite pour exclure les nouveaux arrivants. Bliss savait que c'était uniquement par les bonnes grâces de Mimi qu'elle avait réussi à infiltrer le saint des saints.

Mais c'était pas la hiérarchie social du lycée qui la dérangeait. Ce n'était même pas ses cheveux raidis une fois au fer (jamais elle ne laisserait le styliste de Mimi lui refaire ça. Sans ses boucles, elles'était sentie trop mal). C'était le fait que, parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. Et cela, depuis son arrivée à New York. En passant devant tel ou tel immeuble, ou le long du vieux parc près du fleuve, elle était submergée par un sensation de déjà-vu, mais en plus fort - quelque chose d'incrustait dans sa mémoire la plus instinctive -, et elle se retrouvait toute tremblante. La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans leur appartement de la 77e Rue Est, elle s'était dit : Me voilà chez moi , mais ce n'était pas parce que l'appartement était à eux... C'était l'impression, jusqu'à la moelle des os, de s'être déjà trouvée là, d'avoir déjà passé cette porte, d'avoir dansé sur ce sol de marbre dans un passé pas si lointain. Il y avait une cheminée , avait-elle pensée en découvrant sa chambre. Et comme de juste, lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à l'agent immobilier, il lui avait répondu qu'il y en avait bien eu une en 1819, mais que le conduit avait été bouché pour des raisons de sécurité, "parce que quelqu'un était mort là-dedans".

Mais le pire c'étaient les cauchemars. Des cauchemars dont elle ne sortait qu'en hurlant. Des cauchemars dans lesquels elle courait, dans lesquels quelqu'un la dirigeait, comme si ne se contrôlait plus. Elle se retrouvait, frissonnante et glacée, dans des draps trempés de sueur. Ses parents lui assuraient que c'était normal. Comme si c'était normal qu'une fille de quinze ans se réveille en s'époumonant assez fort pour s'étrangler, la gorge desséchée.

Mais pour lors, au Block 122 , Jack Force se levait et Bliss fit de même, en s'excusant auprès de Mimi. Elle s'était levée sur une impulsion, juste histoire de bouger, de faire autre chose que simplement servir de public au spectacle de Mimi, mais en disant qu'elle allait s'en griller une elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Aggie Carondolet, l'un des clones de Mimi, se faufilait déjà à l'extérieur. Bliss perdit Jack de vue à mi chemin dans le foule, et elle montra au vigile le tempon sur son poignet droit. Il était bien obligé de laisser les gens sortir et rentrer, vu les lois draconiennes sur le tabagisme qui avaient cours à New York. Bliss trouvait comique que les New-Yorkais se considèrent comme tellement cosmopolites, alors qu'à Houston on pouvait fumer n'importe où, même dans un salon de coiffure, sous le casque ; mais à Manhattan les fumeurs étaient relégués à la marge et réduits à affronter les éléments.

Elle poussa la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans un coin sombre entre deux immeubles. La ruelle entre le Block 122 et le Bank était un bouillon de culture où s'affrontaient deux tendances : d'un coté, les branchés, paradant dans des fringues moulante, chères, européennes, secouant leurs cheveux décolorés sur leur veste à imprimer zébré ; de l'autre, une masse informe d'enfants perdus dans leurs habits loqueteux et déguenillés. Les deux partis observaient une trêve un peu malaisée, séparés par une frontière invisible qu'aucun groupe n'avait jamais franchie. Après tout, c'était tous des fumeurs. Bliss vit Aggie, adossée au mur en compagnie de quelques mannequins.

Elle fouilla dans son blouson à capuche Marc Jacobs (emprunté à Mimi dans le cadre de son relooking) à la recherche de ses cigarettes et tapa sur le paquets pour en sortir une. Elle la porta à ses lèvres en cherchant ses allumettes.

Une main tendue surgit de la pénombre pour lui offrir une petite flamme. Depuis l'autre côté de la ruelle. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un osait braver la ligne de division.

- Merci, dit Bliss en se penchant en avant pour tirer sur la cigarette, faisant rougir le bout incandescent.

Elle leva les yeux, souffla, et à travers la fumée elle reconnut le type qui lui offrait du feu. Dylan Ward. Un nouveau, comme elle, arrivé d'on ne savait où. Une exception à Duchesne, cet endroit qui semblait rempli de superbes androïdes et où tout le monde se connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants et les cours de danses de salon. Dylan avait l'air attirant et dangereux dans le blouson de moto qu'il portait toujours, en cuir noir usé, sur un tee-shirt sale et un jean taché. La rumeur disait qu'il s'était fait virer de toute une série de lycées privés. Ses yeux étincelaient dans le noir. Il referma son Zippo d'un geste, et Bliss remarqua son sourire timide. Il dégageait quelque chose... quelque chose de triste, de cassé, de séduisant... Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la rejoignit de son côté.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Moi, c'est Bliss, dit-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en hochant la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 4

Le lycée Duchesne était établi dans l'ancien manoir Flood, sur Madison Avenue, au coin de la 91e Rue, dans le quartier des écoles privées. C'était l'ancienne maison de Rose Elizabeth Flood, veuve du capitaine Armstrong Flood, le fondateur de la compagnie pétrolière Flood Oil. Les trois filles de Rose avaient reçu leur éducation de Marguerite Duchesne, une gouvernante belge. Lorsque toutes trois avaient perdu la vie dans le funeste naufrage du SS Endeavor lors d'une traversée de l'Atlantique, Rose, le coeur brisé, était rentrée dans le Midwest et avait légué sa maison à miss Duchesne, pour qu'elle y fonde l'institution de ses rêves.

Peu de changements avaient été apportés pour transformer cette habitation en école : l'une des conditions du legs était que tous les ornements et les meubles d'origine fussent soigneusement entretenus, si bien qu'en entrant dans le manoir on avait l'impression de remonter dans le temps. Un tableau de John Singer Sargent représentant les trois héritière Flood, en pied et grandeur nature, était toujours accroché en haut de l'escalier de marbre, accueillant les visiteurs dans le superbe hall d'entrée haut de deux étages. Un lustre en cristal baroque était suspendu dans la salle de bal, dont les hautes fenêtre donnaient sur Central Park, et le foyer était meublé d'ottomanes Chesterfield et de lutrins antiques. Les appliques en bronze doré avaient été électrifiées, et l'ascenseur Pullman brinquebalant était encore en état de marche (quoique réservé aux professeurs). Le grenier, une charmante pièce mansardée, avait été transformé en atelier d'art avec sa presse d'imprimerie et sa machine à lithographie, tandis qu'en bas les salons abritaient un théâtre dernier cri, un gymnase et une cafétéria. Le papier à fleurs de lys des couloirs était à présent masqué par des alignements de casiers métalliques, et les chambres du haut étaient devenues des salles de classe. Des générations d'élèves auraient pu jurer que le fantôme de miss Duchesne hantait encore le troisième étage.

Des photographies de chaque promotion tapissaient le couloir de la bibliothèque. Le lycée Duchesne n'avait pas toujours été mixte, si bien que la première photo, datée de 1869, montrait un groupe de six jeunes filles aux visages sévères, en robes de bal blanches, avec leurs noms gracieusement calligraphiés. Au fil des ans, les daguerréotypes représentant des débutantes du XIXe siècle laissaient la place aux photos noir et blanc de cygnes aux cheveux crêpés des années cinquante, puis à la joyeuse arrivée de garçons aux cheveux longs au milieu des années soixante, lorsque Duchesne était devenu mixte, puis enfin aux couleurs vives des photos actuelles de beaux jeunes hommes et de gracieuses jeunes filles.

Mais, en fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changé. Les filles recevaient toujours leur diplôme de fin d'études en robe d'après-midi blanche de chez Saks et en gants blancs de chez Bergdorf's , et on leur présentait la couronne de lierre et le bouquet de roses rouges réglementaires en même temps que leur certificat. Les garçons, quant à eux, portaient toujours en cette occasion un costume du matin impeccable et piquaient une épingle perlée dans leur cravate Ascot grise.

Si les uniformes prince-de-galles avaient disparu depuis longtemps, les mauvaises nouvelles, à Duchesne, étaient toujours annoncées par l'annulation du premier cours de la journée, suivie d'un appel déversé par les haut-parleurs crachotants d'une sono antique : "Réunion dans la chapelle immédiatement."

Theodora retrouva Oliver dans le couloir devant la salle de musique. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le vendredi soir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait évoqué la rencontre avec Jack Force devant le Bank , ce qui était hautement inhabituel puisque, normalement, tous deux disséquaient par le menu chaque situation inédite. Oliver affecta la froideur en voyant arriver Theodora. Mais cette dernière ne s'aperçut pas de sa réserve : elle courut vers lui et glissa un bras sous le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle en nichant la tête sur son épaule.

- Aucune idée.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais tu sais toujours, insista Theodora.

- Bon, d'accord, mais tu ne le répètes à personne.

Oliver s'adoucit, heureux de sentir les cheveux de Theodora dans son cou. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce jour-là. Ses mèches étaient détachées, pour une fois, et elle avait l'air d'un lutin avec son caban trop grand, son jean dévalé et ses vieilles santiags noires. Il jeta des regards anxieux autour de lui.

- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la bande qui était au Block 122 ce week-end.

Theodora haussa les sourcils.

- Mimi et son escorte ? Pourquoi ? Ils vont se faire virer ?

- Peut-être, répondit Oliver en savourant cette idée.

L'année précédente, presque toute l'équipe d'aviron avait été renvoyée pour comportement illicite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire. Pour célébrer une victoire dans la prestigieuse régate Head Of the Charles , les sportifs étaient retournés au lycée le soir et avaient saccagé les classes de l'étage, laissant des graffitis grossiers sur les murs et des traces de leurs activités de la nuit - bouteilles de bière cassées, tas de mégots et plusieurs billets de un dollar maculés de cocaïne - que le personnel de service trouva le lendemain matin. Les parents organisèrent une pétition pour exiger que l'administration revienne sur sa décision (certains trouvaient le renvoi trop dur, d'autres au contraire auraient voulu voir les élèves mis en examen, rien de moins). Le fait que le meneur, un terminale à la mâchoire carrée en route pour Harvard, soit le neveu de la directrice avait ajouté de l'huile sur le feu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Theodora avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour une simple histoire de discipline que l'on convoquait tout le lycée dans la chapelle ce matin-là.

Comme il n'y avait que quarante élèves par niveau, ils tenaient tous largement dans la salle, où ils prirent place par ordre de classe : les secondes et les terminales devant, séparés par l'allée centrale, et les premières derrière eux.

La doyenne des élèves attendait patiemment près du podium, devant l'autel. Theodora et Oliver retrouvèrent Dylan au fond, à leur place habituelle. Il avait les yeux cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, sa chemise était horriblement tachée de rouge, et son jean noir était troué. Il portait au cou son éternelle écharpe de soie blanche à la Jimi Hendrix. Les autres élèves du banc se tenaient à distance respectueuse. Il fit signe à Theodora et à Oliver de prendre place à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Theodora en se glissant sur le banc.

Dylan haussa les épaules et posa un doigts sur ses lèvres.

La doyenne Cecile Molloy tapota le micro. Bien que n'étant pas une ancienne de Duchesne, contrairement à la directrice, à la bibliothèque en chef et à presque toutes les femmes professeurs - on racontait même qu'elle avait fait sa scolarité dans le public -, elle avait rapidement assimilé le serre-tête en velours, les jupes au genou en velours côtelé et l'accent de la haute qui caractérisaient les vraies filles de Duchesne. Cecile Molloy était un fac-similé parfait, ce qui lui valait l'approbation pleine et entière de la direction.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, calmez-vous. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer ce matin. (Elle prit une profonde inspiration.) Je suis au grand regret de vous informer que l'une de nos élèves, Aggie Carondolet, est décédée ce week-end.

Il y eut un silence choqué, suivi d'un brouhaha confus. La doyenne s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Aggie était une élève à Duchesne depuis le jardin d'enfants. Les cours ne seront pas assurés demain. Une cérémonie se déroulera dans la chapelle demain matin. Tout le monde est invité à y assister. L'inhumation aura lieu ensuite à Forest Hills, dans le Queens. Une navette sera mise en service pour emmener au cimetière les élèves qui souhaiteraient y assister. Nous vous demandons de penser à sa famille dans ces moments difficiles.

Encore un raclement de gorge.

- Des psychologues sont à votre disposition pour aider ceux qui en ressentiraient le besoin. Les cours se termineront à midi, vos parents sont déjà informés que vous sortirez en avance. Après cette réunion, vous êtes priés de retourner en classe pour reprendre vos cours en deuxième heure.

Suivit une courte prière (Duchesne était une école non confessionnelle), puis une dévotion extraite du livre de la prière commune , ainsi qu'un verset du Coran et un passage de Khalil Gibran, lus par le délégué des garçons et la déléguées des filles, et enfin le flot des élèves sortit, en proie à une agitation retenue, une sourde excitation mêlée de nausée et de sincère compassion pour la famille Carondolet. Il n'était jamais rien arrivé de tel à Duchesne. Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu parler d'autres affaires - accidents de voiture dus à l'alcool, entraîneurs de foot portés sur les jeunes garçons, petites nouvelles violées par des terminales, psychopathes en imperméable brandissant des fusils automatiques et descendant la moitié des élèves -, mais c'était toujours dans d'autres écoles que cela arrivait : à la télé, dans les banlieues, ou dans des lycées publics avec leurs détecteurs de métaux et leurs sacs à dos en plastique transparents obligatoires. On ne laissait jamais rien de terrible se produire à Duchesne. C'était pratiquement dans le règlement.

La pire chose qui pût arriver à un élève de Duchesne, normalement, c'était une fracture de la jambe en skiant à Aspen, ou un mauvais coup de soleil attrapé à Saint-Barth pendant les vancances de printemps. L'idée qu'Aggie Carondolet soit morte, bel et bien morte - et en pleine ville, en plus -, à quelques jours de son seizième anniversaire, était donc pratiquement inconcevable.

Aggie Carondolet ? Theodora ressentait un pincement de tristesse, mais elle ne connaissait rien d'Aggie, à part que c'était l'une des grandes blondes aux traits tirés qui gravitaient autour de Mimi Force comme des courtisanes autour de leur souveraine.

- Ca va ? demanda Oliver en pressant l'épaule de Theodora.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ca craint vraiment, tout ça. Je l'ai vue justement vendredi soir, dit Dylan en secouant la tête.

- Tu as vu Aggie ? Où ça ?

- Vendredi. Au Bank .

- Aggie Carondolet était au Bank ? reprit Theodora, sceptique.

C'était aussi plausible que de tomber sur Mimi Force au supermarché.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non, je veux dire, elle n'était pas vraiment au Bank , mais dehors, vous savez ? Là où tout le monde va fumer en bas des escaliers, dans la ruelle qui longe le Block 122 , expliqua Dylan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, d'ailleurs ? demanda Theodora. On est partis vers minuit et on ne t'a pas revu.

- Euh, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua Dylan avec un sourire penaud. Rien d'important.

Theodora hocha la tête et n'insista pas.

Ils sortirent de la chapelle et dépassèrent Mimi Force, qui se tenait au milieu d'un cercle d'amis attentionnés. "Elle était juste sortie fumer une cigarette..." l'entendirent-ils raconter en se tamponnant les yeux. "Et puis elle a disparu... On ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé."

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? cracha Mimi en remarquant que Theodora la dévisageait.

- Rien ! Je...

Mimi rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et eut un reniflement méprisant. Puis elle leur tourna délibérément le dos pour reprendre son récit du vendredi soir.

- Hé, salut ! dit Dylan en passant devant la grande Texane de leur classe, qui se trouvait dans l'attroupement. Désolé pour ton amie.

Il posa légèrement la main sur son bras.

Mais Bliss ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu.

Theodora trouva cela bizarre. Comment se faisait-il que Dylan connaisse Bliss Llewellyn ? La Texane était quasiment la meilleure amie de Mimi. Et Mimi méprisait Dylan Ward. Theodora l'avait entendue le traiter ouvertement de "clodo" et de "déchet" lorsqu'il avait refusé de lui céder sa place à la cantine. Oliver et elle l'avaient prévenu lorsqu'il s'était assis, mais il avait refusé d'écouter. "Mais c'est notre table", avait sifflé Mimi, qui portait un plateau contenant quelques feuilles de salade autour d'un hamburger mal cuit sur une assiette en carton. Theodora et Oliver avaient immédiatement empoigné leurs plateaux, mais Dylan était resté intraitable, ce qui lui avait valu leur sympathie immédiate.

- Elle a fait une overdose, chuchota Dylan en marchant entre Theodora et Oliver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Oliver.

- C'est la seule explication plausible. Elle s'est évanouie en plein Block 122 . Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Theodora pensa : rupture d'anévrisme, infarctus, coma diabétique. Tant de choses pouvaient vous emporter prématurément... Elle s'était documentée sur le sujet. Elle savait. Elle avait perdu son père toute petite, et sa mère était dans le coma. La vie était plus fragile qu'on ne le croyait.

On pouvait très bien s'en griller une dans une ruelle du Lower East Side avec des amis, boire des coups et danser sur les tables dans une boîte à la mode à un moment donné. Et être mort l'instant d'après.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 5

Ce qui était vraiment bien, quand on était Mimi Force, c'est que personne ne vous prenait à la légère. Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort d'Aggie eut fait le tour du lycée, sa cote de popularité s'envola vers des sommets historiques. Car à présent elle n'était plus seulement belle : elle était vulnérable, aussi. Elle était humaine. C'était comme quand Tom Cruise avait quitté Nicole Kidman et que soudain cette dernière, au lieu d'évoquer une amazon glaciale, sans vergogne et obsédée par sa carrière, s'était mise à ressembler à n'importe quelle divorcée plaquée à qui tout le monde pouvait s'identifier. Elle avait même pleuré sur le plateau du célèbre talk show d'Oprah Winfrey. Aggie était la meilleure amie de Mimi. Enfin non, pas exactement. Mimi avait beaucoup de meilleures amies. C'était le secret de la popularité : beaucoup de gens se sentaient proches d'elle, alors que Mimi ne se sentait proche de personne. Mais tout de même, Aggie n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle. Elles avaient grandi ensemble. Patinage à Wollman Rink , leçons de savoir-vivre au Plaza , étés à Southampton... Les Carondolet étaient une vieille famille de New York. Leurs parents étaient amis. Leurs mères avaient le même coiffeur chez Henri Bendel. Aggie était une vrai sang-bleu, comme elle.

Mimi adorait cette attention, ces flatteries. Elle disait tout ce qu'il fallait dire, exprimait le choc et le chagrin d'une voix hésitante. Elle se tamponnait les yeux sans faire baver son eyeliner. Elle racontait avec attendrissement la fois où Aggie lui avait prêté son jean Rock and Republic préféré... et ne le lui avait jamais redemandé ! Ah çà ! on pouvait dire que c'était une vraie amie.

En sortant de la chapelle, Mimi et Jack furent pris à part par un messager, un élève boursier qui servait de garçon de courses au bureau de la directrice.

- La dirlo veut vous voir, tous les deux.

Dans le luxueux bureau, la direction leur annonça qu'ils étaient autorisés à prendre leur journée : ils n'avaient aucun besoin d'attendre jusqu'à midi. Le Comité comprenait combien ils étaient proches d'Augusta. Mimi en fut transportée de joie. Encore un traitement de faveur ! Mais Jack secoua la tête et expliqua que, si cela ne posait pas de problème, il allait se rendre à son cours de deuxième heure.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des bureaux administratifs, les larges couloirs tapissés étaient vides. Tout le monde était en cours. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls. Mimi tendit la main pour lisser le col de son frère. Il se crispa à son contact.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives en ce moment ? lui demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Pas de ça, OK ? Pas ici.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si ombrageux. Les choses allaient finir par changer. Elle allait changer. Il le savait, mais c'était comme s'il était incapable de l'accepter, ou comme s'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était peut-être une étape normale dans le processus. Son père avait été très clair avec eux sur l'histoire de la famille, et leur rôle était gravé dans la roche. Jack n'avait pas le choix, qu'il le veuille ou non, et Mimi se sentait quelque peu insultée par son comportement.

Elle regarda son frère : son jumeau, l'autre moitié d'elle même. Il faisait partie de son âme. Pendant leur enfance, ils n'avaient fait qu'un, ou tout comme. Si elle se cognait l'orteil, il pleurait. Quand il tombait de cheval dans le Connecticut, elle avait mal au dos à New York. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, et elle l'aimait à un point effrayant. Il consumait chaque parcelle de son être. Mais récemment il s'était éloigné. Il se montrait distrait, distant. Il lui avait fermé son âme. Lorsqu'elle tournait la sienne vers lui pour sentir sa présence, il n'y avait rien. Une ardoise effacée. Non, plutôt comme une sourdine. Une couverture posée sur des enceintes stéréo. Il brouillait les ondes, masquait ses pensées. Il affirmait son indépendance. Troublant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- On dirait que tu ne m'aimes plus, bouda-t-elle en soulevant son épaisse chevelure blonde pour la laisser retomber sur ses épaules.

Elle portait un petit pull en coton noir, rendu transparent par les néons du couloir. Elle savait qu'il voyait la dentelle ivoire de son soutien-gorge Le Mystère sous la maille fine.

Jack eut un sourire ironique.

- Ca, c'est impossible. Cela reviendrait à me haïr moi-même. Et je ne suis pas maso.

Elle haussa les épaules au ralenti, se détourna et se mordit la lèvre.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort. Ils faisaient la même taille, leurs yeux étaient au même niveau. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir.

- Sois sage, dit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais c'était bon d'être dans ses bras, et à son tour elle le serra très fort. Voilà qui était mieux.

- J'ai peur, Jack, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils étaient là-bas, ce soir-là, avec Aggie. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, tout simplement. C'était impossible. Dans tous les sens du terme . Mais ils avaient vu son corps à la morgue, en ce matin froid et gris. C'était Jack et elle qui avaient identifié le corps : le numéro de Mimi était le premier affiché dans le téléphone d'Aggie. Ils avaient tenu ses mains sans vie. Ils avaient vu son visage, son hurlement figé. Bien pire, Ils avaient vu les marques dans son cou. Impensable ! Ridicule, même. Cela ne collait pas. C'était comme si le monde marchait la tête en bas. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on leur avait dit. Pas un instant elle n'arrivait à donner un sens à tout cela.

- C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

- Pas une blague.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas simplement un cycle précoce ? demanda Mimi.

Elle espérait contre toute raison qu'on avait trouvé une explication rationnelle. Il devait y en avoir une. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas, point final. Pas à eux.

- Non. Ils ont fait des tests. C'est pire. Le sang... il a disparu.

Mimi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Comme si quelque chose avait ricoché sur sa tombe.

- Comment ça, disparu ?

- Elle était saignée à blanc.

- Tu veux dire...

- Comsomption complète.

Jack hocha la tête.

Mimi se dégagea de son étreinte et recula.

- Tu plaisantes. Forcément, tu plaisantes. C'est absolument impossible .

Encore ce mot. Ce mot qui avait surgi pendant tout le week-end, depuis le coup de téléphone du samedi matin : répété par leurs parents, par les Aînés, les sentinelles, tout le monde. Ce qui était arrivé à Aggie était simplement impossible. Là-dessus, ils étaient tous d'accord. Mimi se dirigea vers une fenêtre ouverte, s'avança dans le soleil et savoura son picotement sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver .

- Un conclave a été convoqué. Les lettres sont parties ce matin.

- Déjà ? Mais ils n'ont même pas encore commencé à changer, protesta Mimi. Ce n'est pas contre le règlement ?

- Situation d'urgence. Tout le monde doit être averti. Même les immatures.

Mimi soupira.

- Il faut croire.

Elle aimait bien faire partie des plus jeunes. L'idée que son statut de nouvelle recrue soit bientôt supplanté par une nouvelle fournée lui déplaisait.

- Je vais en cours. Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon, geste inutile car, lorsqu'il se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette en cuir, les pans ressortirent de nouveau.

- Chez Barneys , répndit-elle en chaussant ses lunettes noires. je n'ai rien à me mettre pour l'enterrement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 6

En deuxième heure, Theodora avait éthique, un cours à double niveau ouvert aux secondes et aux premières qui avaient besoin de compléter leur cursus dans les matières générales. Assis au milieu de la salle, leur professeur, Mr Orion, un diplômé de Brown à cheveux bouclés et moustache tombante, petites lunettes à fine monture, long nez de Cyrano et un penchant pour les grands pulls trop larges pendouillant sur sa silhouette d'épouvantail, menait les débats.

Theodora trouva un siège près de la fenêtre et le tira vers le cercle qui entourait Mr Orion. Ils n'étaient que dix, l'effectif standard de leurs classes. Theodora ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Jack Force n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot de tout le semestre et se demandait s'il se rappellerait même l'avoir saluée le vendredi soir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connaissait bien Aggie ? demanda Mr Orion.

La question était hors de propos. Duchesne était le genre d'endroit dont, des années après le diplôme, un ancien élève tombant par hasard sur un autre à l'aéroport, ou en plein Centre Pompidou, ou en ville chez Max Fish , lui payait immédiatement à boire et lui demandait des nouvelles de sa famille ; car même si l'on n'avait pas échangé une parole pendant les années d'école, on savait presque tout des autres, jusqu'aux détails les plus intimes.

- Personne ? insista M. Orion.

Bliss Llewellyn leva prudemment la main.

- Moi, dit-elle timidement.

- Voulez-vous partager avec nous quelques souvenirs d'elle ?

Bliss baissa la main, le rouge au front. Des souvenirs d'Aggie ? Que savait-elle vraiment d'elle, au fond ? Qu'elle aimait les fringues, le shopping et son tout petit chien.

Blanche -Neige. C'était un chihuahua, comme celui de Bliss, et Aggie aimait à l'affubler de tenues ridicules. Le chien avait même un blouson en vision assorti à celui de sa maîtresse. C'était à peu près tout ce que Bliss se rappelait. Connaissait-on vraiment les gens ? A vrai dire, Aggie était surtout amie avec Mimi.

Bliss repensait à cette nuit fatidique. Elle était restée un temps fou à discuter avec Dylan dans la ruelle. Une fois toutes leurs cigarettes terminées, il avait fini par rentrer au Bank , et elle était partie à regret retrouver le Block 122 et les exigences de Mimi. Aggie n'était pas à la table à son retour, et Bliss ne l'avait pas revue de la soirée.

Les jumeaux Forces lui avaient appris l'essentiel : Aggie avait été retrouvée dans le "dodoland", le cagibi où le club cachait les drogués qui perdaient connaissance. Le Block 122 avait réussi à cacher ce sale petit secret aux journaux à scandale, grâce à des enveloppes considérables glissées aux flics comme aux journalistes. Dans la plupart des cas, les clients qui tombaient dans les pommes se réveillaient quelques heures plus tard avec plus de peur que de mal, et une super-anecdote à raconter à leurs copains :"Et alors je me suis réveillé dans un placard, les mecs ! C'est ce qui s'appelle un trip !" ; ensuite, on les revoyait chez eux intacts, ou à peu près.

Mais quelque chose avait mal tourné vendredi soir. On n'avait pas pu réanimer Aggie. Et lorsque l'"ambulance" (le 4X4 du patron de la boîte) l'avait déposée aux urgences de Saint-Vincent, elle était déjà morte. Overdose, avait supposé tout le monde. Après tout, on l'avait dans la placard, que voulez-vous ? Sauf que Bliss savait que Aggie ne touchait pas à la drogue. Ses vices de prédilection étaient les cabines de bronzage et la cigarette. Dans l'entourage de Mimi, la drogue était méprisée. "Je n'ai besoin de rien pour me défoncer, aimait-elle à roucouler. Je me défonce à la vie."

- Elle était... gentille, se lança Bliss. Elle aimait beaucoup son petit chien.

- Moi, j'ai un perroquet, renchérit une élève de seconde aux yeux rougis, celle qui avait tendu des mouchoirs à Mimi dans le couloir. Quand il est mort, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même.

Et sur ce, la mort d'Augusta "Aggie" Carondolet devint le simple point de départ d'une discussion animé sur le fait que les animaux de compagnie sont des gens aussi ; après quoi on se demanda comment trouver des cimetières pour animaux en ville, et si le clonage de nos petits compagnons était le bon choix éthique.

Theodora avait du mal à dissimuler son mépris. Elle aimait bien Mr Orion et son approche décontractée de la vie, mais elle était écoeurée par sa manière de laisser les autres transformer quelque chose de tragique - la mort d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient, qui avait à peine seize ans, qu'ils avaient tous vue se faire bronzer en terrasse, travailler son retour de squash au gymnase ou dévorer des brownies à la vente annuelle de pâtisseries (comme toutes les filles populaires de Duchesne, Aggie avait une histoire d'amour avec la nourriture qui cadrait mal avec sa minceur extrême) - en sujet trivial, prétexte à parler des névroses de chacun.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde leva la tête pour regarder entrer Jack Force, tout rouge. Il tendit son bulletin de retard à Mr Orion, qui l'écarta d'un geste.

- Asseyez-vous, Jack.

Jack traversa la salle d'un pas décidé jusqu'au dernier siège vide, à côté de Theodora. Il avait l'air fatigué et un peu chiffonné dans son polo froissé, sa chemise dépassant de son pantalon ample en lainage. Une légère décharge électrique traversa le corps de Theodora, une sensation piquante mais pas désagréable. Qu'y avait-il de changé ? Elle avait déjà été assise à côté de lui et il avait toujours été invisible pour elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne croisa pas son regard, et elle était trop effrayée et trop gênée pour le regarder. C'était étrange de penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux là-bas ce soir-là. Si proches, au moment où Aggie était morte.

A présent, une autre disciple de Mimi déblatérait sur son hamster, qui était mort de faim lorsqu'elle était partie en vacances. "J'aimais tellement Bobo", sanglotait-elle dans son mouchoir tandis que le reste de la classe manifestait sa sympathie. Des récits de décès de lézards, de canaris et autres lapins tendrement aimés étaient encore au programme.

Theodora levait les yeux au ciel et gribouillait dans les marges de son cahier. C'était sa manière de s'isoler du monde. Lorsqu'elle en avait assez - des délires nombrilistes de ses camarades pourris gâtés, des cours de maths sans fin, des propriétés soporifiques de la division de la cellule -, elle se réfugiait dans le crayon et le papier. Elle avait toujours adoré dessiner. Des filles de dessins animés et des garçons aux yeux comme des soucoupes. Des dragons. Des fantômes. Des chaussures. Elles esquissait distraitement le profil de Jack quand une main se tendit et griffonna quelques mots en haut de sa page.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, en couvrant instinctivement ses dessins.

Jack Force la regarda d'un air sombre en hochant la tête, tapotant le cahier de son crayon pour guider son regard sur ce qu'il avait écrit.

Aggie n'est pas morte d'une overdose. Aggie a été assassinée.


End file.
